


Bad luck

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short dom fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bad luck

Dom sat at the bar looking down at the photo essie had given him. It had been taken at a Christmas party a couple of years back. Dom smiled as he remembered that day, it had been so full of joy and laughter unlike now. Dom took a sip of his wine and tried to figure out why everything seemed to be going wrong lately first there was lofty leaving, then finding out Carole was sick and now essie is throwing away their Friendship. Did he break a mirror or walk past a black cat, dom didn't know but he was sick of this black cloud hanging over his head but there wasn't much he could do except wait for his luck to turn around.


End file.
